bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Yew's Diary/Event Viewer
The following is a list of Yew's Diary entries for Event Viewer in Bravely Second: End Layer. Due to the choice-based side stories, some cutscenes may be viewed at different times depending on the job chosen. Some battle events scenes may be different depending on which enemy is defeated first. Main Scenario View All Prologue *View All *Yew Awakens *The Three Cavaliers *Yew's Diary *The Plan of...Attack? *Yew's Only Fear *All for One *How Quickly They Grow *The Encampment *Janne's Betrayal *Back in Gathelatio *Nikolai Falls *The Scenic Route *Yew's Lonesome Journey *Please, No Ghosts *You'll Believe in Us *Knights-Captain of the Ducal Guard *Two's Better than One *Agnès's Pendant *Eternia, Land of Immortality *The Old Astrologer *Sgt. Sapp and Pvt. Piddler *A Village *A Magnolia Out of Season *Crash Landing *Sleeping Beauty *The Girl from the Moon *The Power to Stop Time *Coup de Gravy *Bella and Cú *Till Death Do Us Part *The Soulstone *Edea's Chambers *Onward, Agnès Avengers! *Not the Intruders You're Looking For *Hustle, Don't Hurry *Janne Stands in the Way *Their Separate Ways Chapter I *View All *The Skyhold Escapes to Harena *Back to Gathelatio *Swordmaster Kamiizumi *Never Lose Hope *Red as a Beet *Everyone's Diary *A Finer Vessel... *When Cats Go Crazy *Al-Khampis, Land of Learning *The Dormitories *You Like Studying!? *Scholars and Stars *Rifa, the Ba'alology Major *Glory to the Chomp *No Entry to Ancheim *No Entry to the Alter of Wind *Crater of the Ba'al *It's Ba'al-Busting Time! *A Duty to Bust Ba'als *The Empire's Specimen *Sharing an Umbrella *The Skyhold's Off to Ancheim *The Great Sandstorm of Ancheim *The Professor Emeritus *The Seven Horrors of Al-Khampis *Professor Norzen's Resolve *Norzen Meets His Maker *A Common Cause *The Informeowtion Superhighway *The Harena Sea Caves *Minette, the Catmancer *Minette Meets Her Meowker *The Grand Mill Works *Great Gears *Sapp and Piddler Strike *Janne's Tragic Past *Sniped from Across the Seas Chapter II *View All *A Crisis of Faith *Words Are like Cabbage *The Vortex *The House by the Sea *Yōko, the Mysterious Girl *A Means to an End *Aimee, the Silver Sniper *In Hartschild *Reunion with Eleanor *A Taste of Heaven *Scooping Goldfish *What's in a Flower? *Life Is like an Onion *Meeting Danzaburō *The Blade and the Gun *The Old Aquaduct *The Hawkeye *To Yunohana! *Wrapped in a Sweet Bun? *At the Bathhouse *A Nice Hot Bath *Geyser Grotto *The Sword of the Brave *To the Temple of Fire *It's Out of Control! *Janne's Defeat *Wounds of the Past *A Word with His Lordship *Lord of the Baths *To Die For (Edea) *To Die For (Magnolia) *To Die For (Tiz) *Love With a Bullet *Back from Heaven (Edea) *Back from Heaven (Magnolia) *Back from Heaven (Tiz) *Opportunities and Bean Sprouts *A Bath for Hartschild *Sakura Stays Onboard *Sapp and Piddler Advance *Warm Rain *The Rubadub Sets Sail *The Skyhold Is Under Attack!? Chapter III *View All *An SP Reaction *Florem, Land of Radiant Flowers *The Sacred Flower Festival *The Matriarch and the Vestaling *Shielding the Water Crystal *Enjoying the Festivities *Geist the Bloody *Lotus, Engineer of the Sagitta *Path to the Hidden Village *Sésame, Ouvre-toi! *Elder Sirius *Sagittan Technology *Old Sagitta *A Curious Inscription *Record of the Compass *Obituary of a Genius *The Airborne Battleship Sagittarius!? *Right before Your Eyes *A Sphere Enshrined *A Glowing Device *The Would-be-Scholar *Passion Bears Fruit *Trust Me! *The Man with the Purple Pen *My Name is Altair *The Exorcist Attacks *Release the SP Tank! *A Father's Delusions *The Water Crystal in Danger *Sapp and Piddler's Aerial Attack *Nikolai's Resolve *Janne Returns *The Holy Pillar *Storming the Skyhold Chapter IV *View All *Boarding Time *You Killed My Daddy! *Daddy's Last Words *The Wolf and the Falcon *Janne Meets His End *The Throne Room *A World Stands Still *The End Layer *Back to Where It All Began Chapter V *View All *Bravely Second *The Kaiser Unmasked *Liege and vassal's Sacrifice *War Room Meeting *Geist Attacks *Father and Son *A Bloody Past *Selling like Hotcakes *the Secret Ingredient *The Ameowzing Temple of Cats *A Little Sub-purr-fuge *Pulling the Trigger *Swordmaster and Catmancer *To the Skyhold! *With the Right Dressing... *The Two Cavaliers *Yew's Resolve *Key to the Crypts *The Courage of His Convictions *Denys Awakens *The Circle of Peace *Return to the Skyhold *At Journey's End *A Shocking Development *This Is My Coup de Gravy! Chapter VI *View All *A Familiar Voice *Return to Caldisla *Til's Final Resting Place *Junior Captain Egil *Return of the Rubadub *Sakura's Survival Skills *The Ba'al of Lontano Villa *Past the Moon's Defenses *The Truth behind the Ba'als *Anne, Loyal Servant *The Celestial Path *Memories of Snowy Peaks *When Our Battle is Over *Memories of a Rainy Day *Memories of a Summer Festival *Memories of a Common Goal *Memories of a Holy Night *Left at the Altar *Keep Your Heart Like Chamomile *Send Player *Altair, Vega, and Deneb *All's Well That... Side Stories View All Chapter I *View All *Head of Desert Security *The Old Red Professor *No Mere Legend *Bandit Boot Camp *A Secret Passage *Whither the Wellspring Gem? *We Fight for the Oases! *Battling DeRosa *Somnial Energy is the Future! *Battling the Jackel *Research Starts in Earnest *A Letter from Master *A Cog in the Machine *The Legend of Amaterasu *Back at the Office *An Unclear Future *Back to Work with You! *Battling Mephilia *No Better than a Pig *Moving Up in the World *Take This Job and Shove It *Battling Kamiizumi *I Have failed My Pupil *I Was Born for This *Ancorite of Light Chapter II *View All *Home Sweet Hovel *A Visit to Hartschild *Inspecting the Bridge *The Thoughts of the Young *Into the Mines *Holly's Past *Holly and Her Grandfather *Holly's Hometown *A Rich Life...? *Advising the Old Man *Battling Profiteur *Home Is Where You Make It *Battling Holly *The Road to Economic Recovery *A Rush Delivery *Grapp Keep in a Heap *The Ominas Party *two Days Down *The Secret's Out *Fair's Fair *Battling Ominas *Rescue Comes *Battling Artemia *The Case of the Serial Dumpling-Napper *The Murder of Lord Gulliver *Inspector Heinkel *Kikyō, the Silent Sleuth *A Sealed Chamber *Sholmes's Dilemma *Whitson's Lament *The Murder of Madam Goldiga *Sholmes Saves the Day *Sholmes's Future *An Inspector's Life for You *Battling Kikyō *Kikyō's True Identity *A P.I.'s Life for You! *Battling Heinkel *Heinkel's True Identity *Private Investigator Sholmes Chapter III *View All *Chancellor U. DeWitt *A Heated Debate *Mr. Swetti Tracsute *Ms. Rhea Veeling *Superintendent Lee Weighs In *A Passion for Education *Tradition Should Be Upheld! *Battling Barras *The Fine Arts *It's Mi-mi-me, Rocca Pellar♪ *The Great Bard's Last Song *Praline's Divine Arrangement *The Ghost Ship *A Man's Dreams *Advising Rocca *Battling Barbarossa *Respect Your Elders! *Battling Praline *Men of the Sea *Grandship, the Sinking State *Taxes, taxes, and More Taxes! *A Proposal for Tax Reform? *Khamer, Minister of Taxation *We Need to Cut Taxes! *Battling Alternis *We Need to Protect the Poor! *Battling Khamer *A Grand State of Welfare Chapter V *View All *Head of Desert Security (Redux) *The Old Red Professor (Redux) *No Mere Legend (Redux) *Bandit Boot Camp (Redux) *Whither the Wellspring Gem (Redux) *The Oases Reborn (Redux) *An Unclear Future (Redux) *Home Sweet Hovel (Redux) *Advising the Old Man (Redux) *East, West, Home is Best (Redux) *Together Forever (Redux) *A Rush Delivery (Redux) *Grapp Keep in a Heap (Redux) *For Femto Flare (Redux) *The Murder of Lord Gulliver (Redux) *Sholmes's Future (Redux) *Inspector Sholmes, YHPD (Redux) *Chancellor U. DeWitt (Redux) *Superintendent Lee Weighs In (Redux) *Coeducation is the Future (Redux) *Battling Einheria (Redux) *It's Mi-mi-me, Rocca Pellar♪ (Redux) *Cut It Loose! (Redux) *A Dancing Machine (Redux) *Khamer, Minister of Tax (Redux) *A Sustainable Economy (Redux) Chapter VI *View All *The Sword or the Shield *The Counsel of Elder Sirius *The Counsel of Commander Goodman *The Counsel of the Prime Minister *The Counsel of Alfred *The Templar's Query *A Daughter Answers *Braev Lee's Needleworks *Vampire Castle Opens Its Doors *A Familiar Face *The Ambitious Man *A Sinful Ruling *The Great Plague *The Trials of the White Loin *The Blade That Cleaves All *The Confrontation *Battling Yōko *Two Ambitious Men *A Monolith *Manifestation of Sin *Triumph over Sin *Wait, Is That...!? *Five to Go! *Not Another! *Four to Go! *Three to Go! *Two to Go! *One to Go! *This Is It! *So Long, and Thanks for All the Croissants Party Chat *On the Road Again *Martyr's Grove *What's Yours Is Mine *A Meaningful Glance *The Road to Eternia *The Ancient Warrior *The Pendant *Gathelatio, Seat of Crystalism *Edea's Master *School Days with Yew *Cast into the Crater *The Land of Wa *A Nice Hot Bath *Baths of Wisdom *Baths of War *Baths of Precision *Baths of Bravery *Father and Daughter *Sapp and Piddler *The Festivals of Florem *A Boy's Dream, A Man's Fears *The Wall That Wasn't *The Invisible Floor *Stretchy Ice Cream Seconds *Coup de Graceless *Memories of Grandship *The Ancient Warrior, Redux *A Tale of Two Fathers *Cat Charades *Relinquishing Power *The Crypt and the Sanctum *A Brief History of the Empire, I *A Brief History of the Empire, II *A Brief History of the Empire, III *The Lives of Asterisk Holders *Caldisla, Land of Questions *Just Mix and Serve! *The Ultimate Owwie *A Road Oft Traveled *The Prime Minister's Plan *The Sea of Corsairs *Stalwart Shields *Starkfort's Sad History *Marching Plans *Sword Counsel *Shield Counsel *Fort-Lune's New Beginning *Efficiency Experts *Half-Empty or Half-Full? *Getting Closer *Fort-Lune Reborn! *Chomp, Chomp Away! *The Chomp Goes On *Chompcraft Diaries: Fresh Air *Chomcraft Diaries: Milestones *Chompcraft Diaries: In a Groove Battle Events *Prologue - The Kaiser **View All **The Kaiser Cometh *Prologue - Troll **View All **Default and Defend **A Brave Attack *Prologue - Bella **View All **Dark Vestal Bella *Prologue - Bella & Cú **View All **Asterisk Holder Reunion **Man and Steed **Run, Cú! **None More Loyal **Your Master Will Join You *Prologue - Janne & Nikolai **View All **A None-Too-Joyous Reunion **This Doesn't Look Good **How You Have Grown *Chapter I - Norzen **View All **Let Your Final Examination Begin! **What Price Justice *Chapter I - Minette **View All **That's a Big Kitty **My Life for His Meowjesty *Chapter II - Aimee **View All **The Silver Sniper **Cheer Her on, Will Ya? **Aimee's Last Shot *Chapter II - Janne **View All **Too Soft **To End This Rotten World **You Make Me Sick *Chapter II - Angelo **View All **A Heavenly Battle **She Was Nothing to Me *Chapter II - Baël **View All **Sapp and Piddler Battle **Boiler Temperature at 50% **We Have Liftoff! **There's Not Enough Power! **I Can't Hold Him Together! *Chapter III - Geist **View All **As If It Never Happened *Chapter III - Geist (Cont.) **View All **What Is This I See!? *Chapter III - Nikolai **View All **Even If This Body Breaks **For Good Measure *Chapter IV - Revenant **View All **Never Ever Ever! **The Body Daddy Gave Me **Lalala, I Can't Hear You! **Waiting for Daddy *Chapter IV - Janne **View All **A Real Pain in the Neck **What Really Got My Goat **I Wasn't Myself Anymore **Not a Bad Way to Go *Chapter V - The Kaiser **View All Back from the Future *Chapter V - Bella & Cú **View All **For Master and Servant **The Crest of the Lion **A Relic of Bygone Years **Pride of a Warrior **I Have Failed You, My Servant **A Warrior's Dying Wish *Chapter V - Geist & Revenant **View All **Fight! Fight! Fight! **Exorcising the Demons **Geist's Regret **To Undo It All **Forgive Me, My Son **No More Tears *Chapter V - Aimee & Angelo **View All **Sweet Words **I'll Make 'Em Pay! **My Sweet Sugarcake *Chapter V - Minette **View All **I Don't Want to Be Alone Anymeowre! **I'm a Cat Meow! **Useless After All *Chapter V - Janne & Nikolai **View All **Memories of Happier Days **Keep on Dreaming *Chapter V - Denys **View All **I Will Rise Again **You Have Grown Strong *Chapter V - Diamante **View All **My Friends Stand with Me **Something's Not Right *Chapter VI - Anne **View All **My Duty **Birthed by the Gods **Anne Falls *Chapter VI - Providence **View All **A Cry to Vega **I Fall to Mere Humans!? *Chapter VI - Final Battle (I) **View All **By Whose Will? **I Speak to You *Chapter VI - Final Battle (II) **View All **Strength You Cannot Imagine **This Is Despair *Side Story - DeRosa **View All **For Science! **Is It So Hard...? *Side Story - The Jackal **View All **Stealing Back What's Ours **Some Heroes... *Side Story - Mephilia **View All **For the Future! **My Sage, My Sister... *Side Story - Kamiizumi **View All **Kamiizumi Stands before You **Kamiizumi Falls *Side Story - Profiteur **View All **Merchant of Death **Ze Center of World Trade **I Can See It Now **In ze Red *Side Story - Holly **View All **How I Deal with Oxen **Living a Suitable Life **Holly Falls *Side Story - Ominas **View All **For Luxendarc! **Fall Back, Bahamut! **Ominas Falls *Side Story - Artemia **View All **Make Right! **Artemia Falls *Side Story - Heinkel **View All **The Iron Wall of Yunohana **Stumbling on the Path to Juristic *Side Story - Kikyō **View All **......... **... *Side Story - Einheria **View All **Einheria Attacks **Forgive Me, My Sisters *Side Story - Barras **View All **Wiping the Floor with You **Barras Falls *Side Story - Barbarossa **View All **The Grand Ship **I Can Still Sing *Side Story - Praline **View All **The Show of Your Lives☆ **Praline Falls *Side Story - Khamer VIII **Khamer Attacks **The End of Progressive Taxation *Side Story - Alternis **View All **Think of the Children! **I Shall Be Your...! **Alternis Falls *Side Story - Braev **View All **A Final Trial **I Will Not Fall So Easily **The Trial Continues **Changing of the Guard *Side Story - Yōko **View All **Claim the Truth **A Vow to Protect **My Turn **Like a Crash of Thundaga **A Man's Highest Calling **To My Side! **Ladies First **Put a Sock in It **Like Father, Like Son **Yours for the Seeing *Side Story - Anchorite **View All **Splendid! Tent Events *A Tent for All Seasons *Tea or Coffee? *Turning Over New Leaves *A Powerful Combination *Of Dice and Mushrooms *Rice over Rice *Where's the Rice!? *If You Can't Take the Heat... *The Many Tastes of Luxendarc *What's That Sound!? *Sakura's Culinary Secrets *Waste Not, Want Not *The Abominable Snowman Situation *Pellar, Pirates, and Praline *Grandship and the Professor *A Sleepless Night *A Suppertime Survey *Carrot and Parsley *Brevity Is *A Gloomy Dinner Table *Prized Possessions *Eat, Sleep, and Be Merry *Keep the Camera On! *Adventures in Cooking *Absence Makes the Heart... Movies *Prologue *Tiz Awakens *Opening (Credits) *Opening (Lyrics) *Epilogue Category:Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer